My Tia, Not Yours
by DoubleDigits
Summary: Tia's old friends visit her and Naveen. What happens when Tia's old boyfriend comes along as well?


**As old friends come to visit Tia and her husband Naveen, what happens when Tia's old boyfriend comes over as well?**

Naveen yawned as he quietly sat up in the bed. He glanced next to him at the empty, cold spot. Tia was already up a long time ago. Naveen smiled as the scent of her gumbo washed up the stairs, through the slightly open door, and to his nose. Naveen jumped out of the bed, quickly dressing into his regular clothes. Naveen loved Tia's gumbo almost as much as he loved her! It was the best tasting thing he'd ever tried. Although, he was slightly biased on swamp gumbo, the first type of Tia's gumbo that he'd tried. But Tia refused to do swamp gumbo. What would their customers think? And, apparently, Tia hadn't like her own swamp gumbo at all. Naveen thought it was impossible not to love her swamp gumbo.

Slightly tripping on his feet, Naveen went downstairs towards the mouth watering scent coming from the kitchen. Naveen smiled as he walked in, seeing his wife. He slightly blushed as he saw her spaghetti strap tank top still on. Guess she forgot to dress. Naveen didn't mind. Sneaking up behind her, Naveen wrapped a firm arm around the front of her waist, underneath her tank top.

As Tia jumped at the cool touch of Naveen's hand on her bare skin, Naveen murmured, "How are you, my lovely wife?"

"Naveen, don't do that. Almost gave me a heck of a heart attack," breathed Tia, handing the mixing spoon to her right hand, her left clutching her chest. Naveen followed the movements with his eyes.

"I apologize, my love." Naveen wrapped both arms around her from behind and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Tia blushed. Naveen took one arm away and brushed the lovely blush with the back of his hand. How he loved to see it. How he yearned to kiss her and make her face turn red again. "I love you, Tia. Too much for you to know," he murmured.

Tia, surprised, turned to him. "Whoa, whoa, what with all this seriousness? You know I love you, too."

"Yes, but you do not know that I love _you_," Naveen said, turning her around completely and pressing her to the table as he leaned in closer. Tia didn't protest, but just bit her lip. Naveen leaned down and captured her lips firmly. Tia didn't shove him away, or kiss back. She just stood her, stock-still, watching a spot behind Naveen as he enjoyed himself with her. "Mm," moaned Naveen, pulling away.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tia quickly walked away from Naveen. Naveen's eyebrows drew together, and he pouted, his eyes shamefully cast down with hurt. He blinked, eyes filling with small tears. As he heard Tia gasp, alarmed, Naveen hurried to the door, worried.

"Tia, what's wrong?!" Naveen paused. "Oh. Hello."

At the door, Tia was squealing and hugging two girls around her age- both African, both wearing rich clothing, and both squealing back. One was shorter than Tia, the other loomed over the two and even Naveen was smaller than her!

"Goodness gracious, I haven't seen you two gals in years! Oh, lord, where have you been?"

The taller one answered, "Oh, you know, traveling the whole wide world with Ma and Pa and Corbin! You know how busy Pa is! Oh, good golly, I think it's been almost _ten years_ since we've seen each other! So, darling, what've _you_ been up to lately? Is it true? What the ladies and gents gossip in the news? Are you _really_ _married_ to _Prince_ Naveen of _Maldonia_?!" She gasped. "Is-is that _him_?"

Tia laughed. Naveen loved seeing her laugh- it was his favorite melody in the world. His heart filled with joy, and he smiled, nodding at the two girls.

"My god, Tia, you sure choose the finest one there ever was. Why, hello there!" chirped the smaller one. "Oh, dear, not a chatty one, is he, Tia? Boo-hoo," she pouted. She looked truly disappointed. Tia laughed, as well did Naveen.

"Lilly, Rosalie, meet my husband Naveen. Naveen, these are my best friends Lilly and Roses," Tia introduced proudly. She grabbed Lilly and Rosie's hands in one of her own hands and Naveen's in the other.

"Hello," he politely responded. "And, no, I am, in fact, chatty. Just ask Tia."

With that, he snaked an arm around her waist and planted a quick kiss on her nose. Lilly and Rosie cooed and awed. He ignored them, staring into Tia's beautiful eyes, transfixed. Tia bit her lip, turning red, and pulled away from Naveen, embarrassed. What was the matter? wondered Naveen.

"Oh, Tia, you'll never guess who came with us as well? Who _really_ missed you," squealed Rosie. Tia's dark skin paled. Oh _no_. _No_, _no_, _no_, _no_, _no_! "Corbin, come out! It's Tia!"

Corbin? Naveen glanced at his frozen wife, gulping. Her lips parted, shocked, and Naveen watched them. His eyes fluttered, embarrassed, confused. What was wrong with his wife? It was like the time before she and Naveen actually knew each other and Naveen had fallen in a deep, desperate love with the serious, hard working, beautiful maid. Naveen frowned as he saw a tall, muscular man step inside the house.

"Corbin," breathed Tia, reaching out. Naveen wanted to her grab her hand, yank her back, and kiss her until they were both out of their breaths. He barely resisted the urge.

"Tia," answered Corbin. He roughly took her hand and gave it a gentleman's kiss. Now Naveen took her hand away. Tia and Corbin glared at him. "My, my, it's been a while since I've seen you. I admit, it ain't too hard living without you."

"Oh, hush, Corbin. You ain't a good liar, so waste your breath on attempts," Lilly scoffed.

"Who are you?" asked Naveen.

Corbin gestured, surprised. "Corbin. Who're you?"

"I'm Prince Naveen, Tiana's husband," said Naveen, holding his chin up. He squared his jaw and straightened his back. Tia rolled her eyes as he tried to make himself appear larger.

"Husband?!" Corbin's eyes widened, glancing at Tia first, then her stomach. Naveen growled. Corbin blushed and glanced up. "So... It was a pleasure seeing you again, Tia. We don't got all day to get to our hotel with Ma and Pa."

"Oh, maybe you twos can have a date tomorrow!" grinned Rosalie.

Naveen clenched his fists, growling, "No."

Tia glanced at him, surprised at his fierceness. He was usually so gentle, as if anything he touched would fall apart even with his breath. He was especially gentle around Tia, so careful not to hurt her and afraid he would. But, today he wasn't gentle or afraid.

* * *

"Naveen, what's wrong with you?" whispered Tia, her heart racing at the closeness of them in their bed at night. Rosie, Lilly, and their brother Corbin had gone home hours earlier, and Naveen and Tia ignored each other for the most part. Naveen didn't answer. He pulled her closer by grabbing her thigh. Her breath hitched as he kissed her jaw. She repeated her question, breathless. This time he answered.

"Nothing. I just love you." He began to move his hand to the small of her back. Tia, angry at the useless answer, turned away from him. Naveen sighed and inched closer. Naveen noticed her shiver. He stood up, slammed shut the window, causing Tia to jump. Then he climbed back in bed, even closer than before, and she didn't protest as he rubbed her bare arm, trying to warm her up. He heard a faint murmur of thanks. When she fell asleep, he sucked on the back of her neck as a 'you're welcome'.

It was a cold night. The wind sent the tree branches scratching at the windows, sending chills up their spines. The moonlight fell on Tia's face and Naveen watched it. Leaves danced down from the branches, the most graceful thing Naveen had seen with the exception of Tia. Speaking of her, Tia wouldn't stop shivering. Naveen took of his part of their blanket and put it over her. She needed it more than him, he decided. He was warm enough, despite his chattering teeth and blue-turning purple now-fingernails.

The moon light slowly flickered out of his vision as his eyes shut and fell asleep.

* * *

Naveen moaned, trying to rest his hands on his wife's waist like he did almost everyday. But of course she had already woken up early to go to the restaurant. Naveen noticed that she had placed the blankets back onto him. On her pillow was a note.

_'Dear Naveen,_  
_Gone to get groceries. Back before four. If you need me, I'll be at the De Grande inn when Rosie and Lilly are staying in F4._  
_Thank you for the blankets. Breakfast is downstairs._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Tia'_

Naveen noticed many things wrong with the letter. She didn't put 'Dear My Frog Prince'. She was dry and without emotion. She didn't put '_Love_, Tia'. And she was going to be with Rosie, Lilly, and Corbin all day. Corbin. . . .

Naveen jumped up and hurriedly dressed in his clothes. There wasn't time to dilly dally.


End file.
